The present disclosure relates generally to surveillance and/or navigation systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for dynamically providing weather information to a user to enable the user to associate the weather information with a flight plan.
Information is commonly provided to a pilot through flight logs/bags, manuals, paper charts, cockpit displays, and/or other communication systems. Typically, the pilot filters out non-applicable information and processes information applicable to a task at hand. For example, the pilot may consider information on the cockpit display in view of weather conditions to calculate a lateral flight path, a vertical flight path, and/or a velocity for the aircraft.
Dynamic information is generally more difficult to process than static information. Weather information, for example, is typically provided in a briefing prior to a flight via an automated message that includes limited information. Moreover, current weather information is provided during flight through onboard sensors. As such, weather information provided during flight generally does not provide any forecasting and/or historical information.